People often encounter situations, e.g., when they move into a new dwelling or office, where they want to hang up on one or more walls framed pictures, diplomas or certificates of generally rectangular shape or oddly shaped objects such as decorative clocks and the like. It is natural to want to locate such objects harmoniously with each other and with other features such as windows, counters, furniture, light switches or thermostat controls, and features such as areas of different textures, e.g., partially wall-papered or brick-veneered walls. The truth is that most people have a very hard time deciding exactly where individual objects are best located and, after experiencing considerable frustration, they usually settle on some less than totally satisfactory compromise solution. Even when one expends considerable time and energy in determining exactly where a number of objects such as rectangular and generally similarly shaped framed diplomas or pictures are to be hung, very often the objects do not finally line up with each other accurately and harmoniously. This happens because for most people it is quite difficult to accurately locate a nail, screw or other means for supporting the load of each individual object as intended.
The common technique, although one which tends to frustrate even persons skilled in visualizing, measuring and manipulating objects, e.g., engineers, architects and the like, is to use a measuring tape or yardstick and make small pencil marks on the painted or wall-papered surface of a wall where nails or screws are to be driven to support objects. The objects are individually held up and moved around by a friend or colleague, while the person trying to locate the object tries to visualize and remember how the individual objects are meant to be located. Sometimes a wall surface does not readily lend itself to marking in this manner, e.g., if it is a brick veneered wall, has flocked wall paper, or has an expensive or fragile covering such as silk or straw.
There exists a clear need for a system and a method that may be readily employed by an average person, who possesses only basic tools and measuring devices and finite patience, who wishes to locate on one or more substantially vertical support surfaces a plurality of differently shaped and sized objects with the freedom to quickly and comfortably visualize with a high degree of accuracy how the objects will fit into their surroundings and with each other.